1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanism for fastening a door mirror of a motor vehicle and more particularly to a frame of a door mirror having a mechanism adapted to adjust the height thereof for fastening the door mirror and its auxiliary mirror.
2. Description of Related Art
Continuing improvements in the exploitation of the adjustment of a door mirror are constantly being sought.